


you put your arms around me

by markrenton



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 411, 4x11, Fluff, M/M, Porn, Romance, fiona is there for like half a sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markrenton/pseuds/markrenton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He leans his back against the wall and Ian kisses his shoulder, just a little low, holding his waist, supporting Mickey's weight. When Mickey looks up at him he has tears running down his cheeks and Ian will never mistake those for water.</p><p>a 4x11 drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you put your arms around me

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from jens lekman's "your arms around me"

Mickey was so tired. He was almost always tired, but this was a new kind of tired, a happy sort of tired. He can't explain the feeling buzzing through his chest but he knows it was a good one. He looks at Ian that's sitting in front of him on the car, sipping from his flask, his eyes seeming brighter in the moonlight for some reason. Mickey feels him smiling with his eyes at him and it makes his heart physically ache. He wants to go home; he wants to go home with Ian.  
The world might as well disappear right now, and he wouldn't give a damn.

They're home fifteen minutes later, bruised and beaten, and Ian pulls Mickey under the water in the shower, running his fingers over each black and blue bruise he sees forming. He brushes fingertips over each one and holds Mickey's face so close they're breathing against each other's mouths, foreheads pressed. Ian feels complete. His heart was slowly getting patched together, bad memories and concerns flying out of the window. All he can think about is how beautiful Mickey looks when he's wet, and he rubs Mickey's face, washing the blood that was covering almost half of his shaking boyfriend. The redhead can feel Mickey's weak knees and how he can't control his posture. All he wants is to hold him tight and whisper into his ear how everything is going to be okay from now on. How brave he is, how beautiful. But this moment was a silent one, and he wasn't going to say a thing until he was positive Mickey trusts him enough to let himself fall apart. Mickey moves into every touch Ian gives him and he presses his hands to his chest, the only thing he can hear is the sound of running water, loud in his eardrums. He leans his back against the wall and Ian kisses his shoulder, just a little low, holding his waist, supporting Mickey's weight. When Mickey looks up at him he has tears running down his cheeks and Ian will never mistake those for water. The redhead watches him for a long moment before he wipes his cheeks, kissing each eyelid gently and carefully. Mickey lets out a strangled cry and his fingers grip Ian's chest harder, and Ian keeps his actions slow and steady, kissing Mickey's forehead so softly he barely even touches it; but he lingers. And he lingers, and he lingers. When Ian finally pulls away the tears are dropping past Mickey's chin and they look at each other for a long moment before, in sync, they wrap their arms around each other. Ian's arms around Mickey's torso, holding him at the small of his back, Mickey's around Ian's neck, almost hanging onto him, feet arching slightly off the floor of the shower.  
They were hugging with nothing more than love, nothing more than need and desire, nothing more than comfort and forgiveness and trust.

And when they fuck they fuck hard and slow. Mickey is in Ian's lap, and Ian holds his cheek as he rides him, breathing skin against skin. Ian's other hand firmly grips the other's hips as he keeps moving, fucking Ian's cock, raising his hips and dropping back down, each rise and fall hard and dramatic on its own. They're trying to stare into each other's eyes but Mickey's eyes keep fluttering from the amount of pleasure coursing through his veins as Ian fucks him so perfectly, moving his hips along with Mickey's slowly bouncing ones, gasping into Mickey's mouth, holding his cheek tighter, foreheads still touching. Ian gives a sudden hard thrust into his boyfriend and Mickey grunts, the hands holding Ian's shoulders tightening around him, his face disappearing into the redhead's neck, moaning loudly against his skin. Ian keeps thrusting up into Mickey to draw out the delicious sounds he was making, his lips sneaking and kissing underneath his ear, going lower to press kisses around his neck, stopping at his pulse point to suck a red bruise that looked amazing on Mickey's pale flesh. When they can't handle it anymore, Ian flips them over and presses Mickey into the mattress, and he pounds into him, holding his legs up and over his shoulder, kissing every part of his body that was in reach, making him cover his face with his arms as Ian fucks him thoroughly, unable to contain the cries and groans escaping from between his lips. He tries his best to keep quiet but he can't, and just then Ian leans in and swallow the sounds he was making with a sloppy, open mouthed kiss, his tongue darting and swiping across Mickey's, making him breathe a heavy breath into Ian's mouth, his hand reaching out and grabbing the back of Ian's neck.

When he comes, he comes without warning, holding onto his boyfriend's face, mouth against mouth, breathing so heavily he thought he was going to lose consciousness. He let Ian fuck him through his orgasm, waiting for the redhead to spill inside him, and Ian's erratic hip movements informs Mickey he really did come- and if that wasn't enough, the quiet 'I love you" that Ian whispers was enough for Mickey to know. He sighs and after a few solid minutes, Ian pulls out of him, lying on his back next to the Milkovich kid next to him, his hand resting on Mickey's chest, as a gesture of comfort. They were comfortable around each other. They didn't need to fill the silence with something clever, or talk when they actually have nothing to say. The silence they shared was a blissful one, because that was all they needed- they needed peaceful silence. They got that from each other, they ask for it from each other.  
Mickey turns his head to look at the other, and he finds Ian with his face already on him. Ian smiles his half smile, the one Mickey seen so many times before, and Mickey feels his own lips forming into a smile, shaking his head at the other boy as he starts to laugh hysterically. He doesn't know why, but he can't stop laughing, and he has tears filling his eyes, and Ian only follows lead, laughing loudly and unstoppably. He had no idea why they're laughing, but it seemed to gone forever, and eventually, they hear a scream coming from another room, screeching and mad, in the voice of Fiona Gallagher-

"Mickey Milkovich and Ian Gallagher, stop fucking laughing, it's two AM!" 

And they just laugh harder, pressing faces into his each other's skin, trying to muffle their laughter. When they finally calm down, they're lying face to face, Ian's fingers gently caressing Mickey's cheeks, gazing right into his blue eyes. Mickey's eyes are swollen from crying, red and weak. Mickey leans in and kisses every knuckle on Ian's fingers, and when he finishes, he looks up at Ian and he murmurs,

"Hey, you," And Ian blinks, regaining focus, "put your arms around me."

Ian smiles. And he puts his arms around him.


End file.
